Nurbanu Sultana
by vampiregirl28
Summary: When Amber is taken from her home in Italy to the Sezhade Selims harem in the Ottoman Empire. What will she do? Will she be a regular girl or become a sultana herself.
1. Chapter 1

Amber was a normal aristocrat girl from Italy in the 16 century. She had lost her mother in childbirth with her younger brother and their father raised them on his own until he remarried three years later. Their stepmother loved them as her own children and did every motherly thing for them. She couldn't have children so Amber and Antony were her children.

When Amber was fifthteen, her whole life changed. Her parents and brother were killed while Amber was taken away by ottoman solders. The soldiers took her to their boat and she saw other girls captured like herself. All the guards were escorted onto the boat one at a time and they all grew to know each other during the voyage to the ottoman empire. The girls were separated according to their old social rank. So Amber was with two other aristocratic girls around her age.

Guards:*speaking Turkish, given all the girls food to eat and water to drink*

The girls without social rank were always fighting against the solders and some of the girls had to be killed for being rebellious. Only a few of the peasant girls remained when the boat reached Istanbul.

After two months of being on a boat, everyone was on dry land again. All the girls that were alive were sent to the slave market to be sold off.

Amber, Elizabeta and Sarah were all sold quickly to high bidders. Sarah had been sold to a Pasa while Elizabeta and Amber had been sold to different Sezhade's harems. Amber was sold to be Sezhade Selim's newest concubine and she did not know what happened to her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

She had no idea what was going on, she did not understand their language, why she was being checked to be a virgin, where her friends were, what happened to her family and where she was. She had been sent to the bath house to be cleaned after her journey from Italy to the Ottoman Empire. More precisely Manisa where Sezhade Selim was the governor. Amber started to silently cry when she was alone in the bath house when a Kalfa appeared to her.

Kalfa: Whats wrong? Why are you crying?

Amber: *surprised that she understood the kalfa* Why am I here? Where is my family and friends? *cries*

Kalfa: I am Nigar kalfa. You have been bought and sold to the second sezhade's harem. Sezhade selim is the heir to the ottoman throne. Your family is dead, forget them. As for your friends, they have been sold to other powerful people. You should consider yourself lucky, to be sold to the heir as his future concubine is an honor task.

Amber: *cries*

Nigar: First you will be brought to meet Hurrem Haseki Sultan. If she approves of you, she will send you to spend the night with her son Selim. Then you will be given title Concubine, if he favors you then you will be an ikbal. The Sezhade favorite. If you bare him a son, you will become a Kadin which is his wife. The more children you bare the more powerful you will become. I know he will like you, we don't have many Italian women in a harem. First you need to become Muslim and be given a new name by Hurrem Sultan.

Amber: Alright *dries off and gets dressed in a slave girl dress* Help me become muslim Nigar.

Nigar: Go talk to the Aga and he will help you tomorrow.

Afife Hatun: Time for bed girls. New girls sleep in the common area, the favorites are to go to their rooms upstairs and ikbals to their rooms. Now

*everyone goes to bed and its now dark*


	3. Chapter 3

It's the next morning and all the girls put their beds away in the closets. All the new girls, favorites and Ikbals have their meals together unless one is with the Sezhade. After Amber was finished eating, she went to the Aga and asked for his help to become muslim. And he smiled and agreed. The aga had spent that time helping Amber recite the prayer and she had ofically was now a muslim.

When Hurrem Sultan was told about the new girl, she had summoned Amber to her chamber.

Amber:*had walked in and cursied to the sultana* Sultana

Hurrem: Welcome to my loin's harem. Sumbal aga has told me that he has helped you become muslim. Is this true?

Amber: Yes sultana, I asked him personally.

Hurrem: Good, now that you are muslim. You need a new name. I name you Nurbanu. Come sit with me and my daughter Mihramah. Tell us about yourself.

Mihramah: welcome

Nurbanu: yes sultana *sits with them* I am seventeen years old and was born as an Italian aristocrat.

Mihramah: Now you must spend the night with my brother Selim

Hurrem: Are you ready for that?

Selim:*enters his mother's chamber and sees the new girl* Valhide…..sister

Hurrem: my loin, this is Nurbanu your new concubine.

Nurbanu:*stands up, kisses his hand to my forehead* Schezhade..

Selim: hmm *helps the girl stand up and looks at her beauty* Halvet tonight Nurbanu

Hurrem:*was very pleased*

Mihramah:*smiles*

Hurrem: Nigar Kalfa

Nigar: yes sultana…Sezhade…

Hurrem: prepare Nurbanu for my loin tonight

Nigar: yes sultana

Nurbanu:*curtsied to them and leaves with Nigar*

Nigar: well done *helps Nurbanu bathe and gets her ready* 

Concubines:*are jealous and gossip*

Nigar: girls knock it off, if your done bathing then go get dressed then to class. Now Nurbanu, you just need the shezhade to favor you first

Nurbanu: alright

Nigar: Hurrem and Mihramah sultan like you. That is a very good sign. They will support you this way. Can women in your family get pregnant fast?

Nurbanu: yes we are very fertile. Does it hurt?

Nigar: you will be safe with shezade selim. He will take good care of you. He hasn't chosen a woman so fast after she just arrived. You're the first one to spend the night with him after your arrival yesterday.I will teach you Turkish myself and everyone will help you become fluent.

Nurbanu: Alright

Nigar:*helps dry her off* pick a color dress to wear and jewelry

Nurbanu: purple with that silver jewelry set *gets dressed nd wears perfume, has my hair wavy and wears nice jewelry.. *is brought to Selims chamber by Nigar and two aga's. she goes inside his chamber and curtsies to him* Shezade


	4. Chapter 4

Selim was immeditaly impressed with his new concubine.

Selim: Dance for me

Nurbanu:*begins to dance for him*

Selim:*stands up and takes Nurbanu into his arms* I will make you my Kadin then my haseki. *begins to kiss her and carries her to his bed. He sends everyone out of his chamber and begins removing her dress as he kisses her. After her dressed and his clothes are removed, he slowly takes her virginity.

The next morning

Nurbanu:*wakes up in Selims arms and smiles at him as he kisses her forehead*

Selim: I want to have breakfast with you

Nurbanu:*gets up and wears a robe* have sezhade's and my breakfast prepared. I will eat with him.

Aga:*goes to get the food*

Nurbanu:*goes back inside and sits at the table beside the Sezhade*

Selim: I trust you enjoyed your first time. I know I did. Im sure there will be my son inside you soon.

Nurbanu: yes Sezhade. Very soon

After they had finished their meal, he had to get dressed and get to work. He kissed his new girl before he left to go work.

Nurbanu:*is happy*

Aga: Hurrem sultana summons you right away Nurbanu hatun.

Nurbanu:*goes with aga and is very happy*

Hurrem: *smiles* Nurbanu my dear *sends the servants away* you have done very well. I promote you to favorite. Your new room will be prepared right away my dear.*summons the aga* prepare her a room on the favorites room

Aga: yes sultana

Hurrem: go rest my dear, this is the beginning of your new life.

Nurbanu:*smiles and leaves to the common room*

Aga: Nurbanu hatun, Sezhade Selim has sent you these gifts and has ordered your room to be the best for you. These will be taken to your room on the favorites floor.

Nigar: you are moving up fast, keep it up


	5. Chapter 5

After a few weeks of being called to the Sezhades chamber every night. Nurbanu has started becoming nauseous every morning, has been eating more and is sensitive to smells.

Hurrem: Nurbanu are you alright dear? Your pale. Someone get the physican.

Physican: *comes and examines Nurbanu with Hurrem sultan and Nigar kalfa are watching*

Hurrem: well?

Nigar: tell us

Physican: she is pregnant with Sezhade's first child *smiles*

*everyone is happy*

Nurbanu:*stands up and is happy*

The physician is paid her fee and she leaves. Nurbanu is given directions to be very careful and is asked if she needs anything

Nurbanu: a posion tester and my own room

Hurrem: approved.. have it done for her

Aga: yes sultana

Just as the aga left, Selim bargined in and hugged his concubine happily then he kissed her. Selim spins Nurbanu around

Hurrem: Selim be careful with her

Selim: yes mother, this is just my first child.

Hurrem: I know. Which is why she is now your only ikbal concubine and future Kadin. Your future wife my loin. The physician will check on her every week until that baby is born in this palace. I will go home and tell your father and younger brother Chihangir.


	6. Chapter 6

As the months passed, Nurbanu's belly got bigger and Selim spent every free moment with her. Although he slept with his other concubines when he was drunk which hurt Nurbanu's feelings deeply. Now Nurbanu was at her due date and walked in on Selim with a blonde concubine. Which is worse, Nurbanu knew it was Elizabeta. Who was renamed as Selimiye. The girls were in total shocked as Selimiye was originally sold to Mihramah. Mihramah had given her brother Selim her newest virgin concubine. As Selimiye saw her old friend who was pregnant, she got up wearing a bed sheet and slapped her old friend.

Selimiye: how dare you enter here?

Nurbanu: Selim how could you?

Selim: she is my new concubine. Accept it. And Selimiye, you were out of line. Go now

Nurbanu: *feels her water break and screams

Selim:*runs to nurbanu, sends Selimiye away and calls for the physician and kalfas*

Many hours of screaming is heard In his sanjak palace. Selimiye was walking around upset and nervous Nurbanu would give birth to Selim's first son. Unknown Selimiye was newly pregnant. After many hours of waiting, a baby crying is heard.

Selim:*enters Nubaru's chamber and sees the baby*

Physician: Congrats you have a Sezhade, your first born son.

Selim:*holds his new son and kisses his Kadin wife* thank you so much for giving me a son. Send the news to my parents in the capital. His majesty and my mother should come and name our son as soon as possible.

Messengers:*are sent to all the sanjaks and to the capital* Sultan…Sultana…Sezhade Selim has a newborn healthy son with his now Kadin wife Nurbanu Sultan.

Hurrem:*smiles happily* im happy for my son. This great news should bring his majesty and I back together.

Sulieman: *leaves to manisa with a concubine Valera* 


	7. Chapter 7

Selim has ordered parties to be thrown in his palace and all over the sanjak. Selimiye has become very jealous and had demanded to see Selim.

Aga: Sezhade is with Nurbanu sultan and their new son. Selimiye hatun go back to your chamber. Sezhade is still mad you slapped Nurbanu sultan and forced her labor.

Selimiye: nonescense, I am carrying his child and demand to see him

Sulieman:*had arrived and sends Selimiye to her chamber

The doors open and all of them enter Nurbanus chamber. There was Selim, Nurbanu, Selimiye, Sulieman and Valeria. Valeria was Sarah and the mother of the sultans new infant daughter. The three girls who were brought from itaaly were all together again.

Sulieman: *holds his grandson and says the muslim prayer* Murad may you be a healthy and strong young man someday

Selimiye:*is so jealous* im pregnant as well. The physician confirmed it.

Selim: send her away

The men leave Nurbanu with her son to feed him and Valeria stays with her*

Valeria: you've done good for yourself Amber. Having the heir's favor and his first son. Elizabeta is so jealous.

Nurbanu: she was always was that way. Congrats on having a baby girl and becoming a Kadin.

While the girls are talking and catching up, Selimiye was being punished for her outbursed and was sent to her room in confidment. Selimiye wanted to kill baby Murad and his mother but she was pregnant herself and couldn't risk losing her baby. So she does the next best thing. She talks with Valeria that night, they start fighting and Selimiye pushes Valeria off the balcony ledge to her death. The sultan takes care of his infant daughter when he hears of Valerias death. Selim hosts Valerias funeral at their palace and nurbanu holds her infant son. Sulieman says a prayer for Valeria and holds their daughter. His daughter cries from losing her mother as an infant.

Selim takes Nurbanu to be his legal wife and that makes Selimiye go crazy trying to kill baby Murad. Sulieman protects his grandson and murads mother. This act causes Selimiye to miscarry her unborn child. Nurbanu holds Murad and stays with Selim. Selim has Selimiye sent to the dunjin. 


	8. Chapter 8

Selim and Nurbanu have every free moment with the son Murad. They have been summoned to the capital so Selim can act as regent while the sultan was away for the campaign with Persia. The couple brings their son and they spend time with Mihramah, her daughter, Chihangir and Hurrem. Afife hatun has now passed away and the sultan was ill. Everyone has chosen their sides. Mihramah chosen to support Bayzid, Chihangir supports Mustafa and Hurrem now supports Selim.

Chihangir meets his father and Mustafa at the campaign. But Mustafa is eventually put to death because the sultan feels his son betrays him in 1553. Chihangir dies from his health condition and grief over mustafas death also in 1553. Selim now sees Byazid as a threat so he kills him and his sons in 1561. Hurrem and Sulieman are together grieving and in love again. 

In 1558, Hurrem dies in the arms of her beloved husband. Sulieman died eight years later in 1566. Selim became the next sultan and Nurbanu became his haseki. Selimiye gave birth to a shezade and three daughters. Selimiye's son was murdered in 1568. Nurbanu's son became Murad III and after Selim died Nurbanu was Vahlide sultan to her son. Selim had five other sons that died at unknown times. She died in 1583. 


End file.
